Can I whisper 'I love you?
by mudshake
Summary: Before the sun completely sets, Naru received a mail from Madoka. It's a video clip to be exact w/ the whole SPR gang in it, but mostly focused on Mai, his assistant. She had changed so much during the past year. After an incident where Mai helped him through a dream, he always goes in a dream and Mai's there too. He felt aggravated when she stopped coming in his dreams.
1. Prologue

I suck in writing stories but i want to get this off my mind so here it goes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt even if i want to

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_The tall man watched as the person he respects slowly knelt at the edge of the small cliff and gasp as if there is no more air around him. The guy raises his quivering hands to cover his face. The wind carried his sobs making it heard throughout the entire area. And, not being able to take it anymore, he screamed._

_"The scream, it's filled with too much pain. Like an animal wounded asking for help but is left alone", thought by the tall man who was standing meters away from the guy who was kneeling at the edge of the cliff._

_The guy continued to scream. He has no energy left but with the last ounce of voice and strength he had, he screamed the name of the most important person of his life._

_"Telling the truth to him, was it really a good choice?" the tall man asked himself. "Or was it better if they just continued to lie?" He bowed his head as tears trickle down his cheeks. Ever since that day, guilt has never left his side._

_ "You!"_

_ He flinched and looked up. The guy who was kneeling before is now charging at him._

_ "You knew this would happen! How could you be so useless?" The guy shouted at him while grabbing the collar of his shirt._

_ Pain is evident in the eyes of the tall man. The guy backed away while shaking his head furiously. He slowly walked past him but before he was completely gone he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash at you." By that, he trailed off._

_ The tall man sobbed loudly and covered his face with his shaking palm. "Don't be sorry", he said to no one. "It's true. I am useless."_

_ He went to the edge of the small cliff where the horrible incident took place. The river below flows quietly unlike that day where it roared with rage because of the sudden downpour of rain the night before._

_ "I'm sorry."_

** Mai woke up drenched with tears. For the past week, she kept on dreaming this particular scene. It was vague, blurry and inaudible before but now, it was crystal clear.**

** "I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I'm sorry", she continued to apologize. "Forgive me for causing you pain."**


	2. Chapter 1: VIDEO CLIP

**I've read a lot of fanfic about Mai and Naru and one thing stuck to my mind. That is, MAI IS ALWAYS SAD AND ANGRY AT NARU FOR BREAKING HER HEART. It's fanfic so I don't have to argue with other people but I thought to myself, "ISN"T MAI A CARING AND COMPASSIONATE PERSON? EVEN IF SHE IS ANGRY, UPSET OR SAD SHE ALWAYS BOUNCES BACK TO HER CHEERY PERSONALITY. A REALLY OPTIMISTIC AND POSITIVE PERSON. So I planned for this story that Mai won't be angry at Naru. Just read this and find out what I mean. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own GHOST HUNT. But sometimes I wish I :D**

'…'- thoughts

**Bold letters**- scenes from the video clip

* * *

The calendar marks a certain date and Naru could only sigh. Tomorrow will be one year when they went back to England to give Gene a proper burial. They planned to return to Japan soon but they encountered some problems so they ended up taking longer than expected. His mother kept wailing like a child every time he would say something like going back to Japan. The death of his twin affected his mother so much that's why she's afraid something bad will happen to Naru too.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as if it can stop the throbbing headache he's encountering. He slowly opened his eyes when he heard a soft 'clink'.

It was Lin putting the teacup filled with Earl Grey Tea at the table in front of Naru. "Want some Aspirin?" asked his assistant. He just shook his head and reached for the teacup. His left eye twitched when he tasted the tea.

"Ever since we left Japan, your left eye twitches when you drink tea. Do you miss Taniyama-san's tea that much?"

Naru just glared at his assistant. 'Was my expression really that understandable now?' Naru thought.

"No one can miss that eye twitching Naru", Lin said as if he can read the guy's thoughts.

Naru can only sigh as he put down the now empty teacup. He heard a beep coming from his laptop indicating that he has a mail.

"Call me when you need anything." After saying that, his assistant went out of the room to give him privacy.

He sighed again. 'How many times did I sigh today?' he thought. He looked outside his window and saw the sun is beginning to set. The sky is streaked with orange, yellow and dark blue colors as the clouds drifts slowly.

Another beep came from his laptop. He just grumbled and looks at the mails he received; it was both from Madoka who is currently managing SPR while he's gone. He thought it was an important mail but since he's not doing anything at the moment he read it. He wonders why Madoka isn't asleep yet since it's already past midnight in Japan.

The first mail goes like this:

_Hey, Naru! We're currently at a beach hotel before we take a case. We had a lot of fun. I know you'll oppose this but hey! We're really stressed out because of the continuous case we've been dealing for the past month. I'll send you a video clip later. YOU MUST WATCH IT!_

Naru opened the second mail:

_Click it! Click it!_

The message said with an arrow indicating to click the attached video. He looked at duration time of the video and it is quite long, for him that is. He clicked on it and saw the view of the beach, the sound of the waves and people laughing can be heard then, the view changed when Madoka focused the videocam to her.

"**Naruuuuu!" she called. "Where at the beach right now! Moh! I hoped you and Lin are here, why are you taking your time there anyway? Hurry up and get back here! We were pretty busy for the past few months so I haven't the time to contact you, so here's a treat."**

"**What are you doing, Madoka-san?" someone asked.** 'Judging by the voice, it must be Matsuzaki-san. No. I'm sure it's Matsuzaki-san. I'm never wrong', the narcissist thought.

"**Ayako! Come sit beside me. I'm recording a video and send it to Naru later."**

"**Oooh! Sounds fun!" a cheerful monk said and now hogging the videocam. "Ne, Naru-bou, aren't you feeling lonely there?"**

"**Stop hogging the videocam!" the miko yelled and smacked the monk's head.**

"**What are you doing you old hag!"**

"**Why you****—**** He was cut-off when Yasu hugged him.**

"**Did you miss me? You suddenly dashed away when you finished changing", Yasu crooned still hugging the poor monk.**

"**W-What! Get away from me!"**

Naru sighed again. 'Same old. Same old.'

**The view from the video clip suddenly zoomed out showing the full scene. Madoka and Ayako were getting their snacks out from the baskets, Yasu and Bou-san were, well they're doing what they most do all the time and John and Masako walking towards to their shade.**

"**Yasuhara-san", John called. "Don't run away like that again. I was scared when I noticed I was alone with those big guys in the changing room."**

**Yasu suddenly stopped teasing Bou-san when he suddenly appeared in front of John and Masako. He went there so fast the monk can only blink. 'Does he know how to teleport?' he thought.**

**John froze when Yasu hugged him. "Oh John! I didn't know you cared for me!" **

"**W-W-What!" the priest exclaimed. "I didn't mean it like that!"**

"**Don't worry. From now on, I won't leave your side."**

"**N-No! Yasuhara-san… NO!" John was beginning to turn pale. The others laughed while Masako giggled while her hand was placed to her lips even though she's only wearing a pink summer dress, a habit that she can't shake off. Bou-san has a wide grin on his face. In the monk's mind, he was rejoicing now that Yasu has someone else to tease. 'Thanks John!' thanking the disoriented priest in his mind. **

Naru sighed for the hundredth time. 'Is this what Madoka want to show me? It's nothing special— He stopped thinking to himself when he heard a familiar voice.

"**M-Madoka-san! This is embarrassing! Can I just change to a summer dress like Masako?"**

**The SPR gang turned to their left side, mouths gaping open. "Mai! You look so adorable!" Ayako gasped. The rest of the gang nodded.**

Naru became very attentive. The voice he heard was Mai. 'What are they looking at?' He gripped the sides of his laptop. Luckily, Bou-san went to the videocam and positioned it to where his assistant is. When he finally saw her, he thought he heard something being shot by an arrow.

"K-Kawaii", he whispered.

Mai's hair is now longer and was wearing a haltered tie dye ruffle bandeau for the top and a cute low rise tie dye ruffle bottom. The other ladies of the group were also wearing bikinis but it was Mai whom Naru only noticed.

"**No, Mai. It really suits you so don't try to hide it." Madoka answered.**

**Bou-san was rummaging something in his things then he light up when he found a shirt. "Mai, cover your body!" Before he can get to Mai, he was hit by the head with a ball.**

"**Mai has a nice body so she should flaunt it!" Ayako yelled at the monk.** Naru nodded furiously.

"**But other boys will see how beautiful my Jou-chan is! I don't want that."**

Naru was hit by realization. 'Go Takigawa!'

"**Maiiiii! Lemme hug you****—**** before he can hug Mai, Yasu was stopped by Bou-san. "Don't you dare touch her you perv!"**

**"Oh? Are you jealous?"**

**"W-What n-no!"**

'Not again', Naru just shook his head. He saw Madoka looked directly at the videocam and raised her hands for thumbs up. He just smirked.

**"You're beautiful Mai", Masako was now at Mai's side.**

**"W-Why thank you, Masako. You too."**

**"I hope you didn't get into trouble on your way here", John asked.**

The rest of the gang was now looking intently at Mai, even Naru.** "Well, on the way here, some guys asked me if I want to go with them and have some fun. They were really persistent that's why it took me some time to come here."**

**"WHAT!" They all shouted, except John and Masako who were smilin**g. The person watching this video, not only did he yelled but also stood up abruptly.

Naru noticed that Mai tilted her head. **"Are you recording this?" she asked.**

**"Yes, I was planning to send this to Naru later", Madoka answered. Mai's face lit up and went to the videocam. Her face was focused on the screen. Naru gulped.**

**"Naru!" she started and smiled. "Ne, when will you come back? I missed ghost hunting with you."**

Naru almost fell down from his sit. 'Mai misses me and she's also smiling!' He can't believe it. Before they went back to England, he said mean things to Mai and he knows it had hurt her. He feels guilty ever since but seeing the smile on her face, he felt relieved.

**"I'm sure the one thing Naru-bou misses a lot is your tea", Bou-san said making the rest of the gang laughed.**

**"Well, if that's the case I hope he comes now. He might not be able to taste it anymore."**

After Mai said those words, the video has already stopped. Probably the batteries run out. He stood and went near the window. The crescent shaped moon illuminating the dark sky. He also misses the SPR gang; he can't help but admit it to himself. They were noisy, irritating at times since they can't comprehend what he's saying but still he has warmed up ever since meeting them. But especially when he met he's cute, klutz and trouble/ghost magnet assistant.

* * *

**This story is not a comedy themed, I assure you. If you're curios on why is that so, then wait for the next chapter..hehe**** Thanks for reading this story of mine! Please review! No matter how harsh you'll be I can take it since it will help me to improve my writing skills! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 2: I DREAM OF YOU-part one-

**CHAPTER TWO: I DREAM OF YOU-part one**

**A friend of mine smacked my head when I said I won't be updating for a while because of many paper works to finish. She kinda reminds me of Ayako and coincidentally she has some red streaks of hair. So here it is! The second chapter I rushed to finish this because it hurts to be smacked by the head. Now I know how Bou-san feels when his head was being smacked by Ayako all the time. Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt but when I become a billionaire I'm planning to buy it from Fuyumi Ono and Shiho Inada.**

* * *

"_**R-Run**__**—**__** D-Don't. Mind. Me!"**_

_**The blond guy grunts and thrashes around to break free from his invisible captors. Two pair of hands is pinning him down to the muddy ground. He feels helpless and weak. He can't even protect anyone close to him. They gagged his mouth preventing him to shout.**_

_**He shook his head furiously as he watch the person in a bloody ragged cloak moved forward to the girl at the edge of the cliff. His eye widen when the girl steps back and almost slip.**_

'_**Please! Please! Please!' the blond guy screamed in his mind hoping the cloaked person would hear him. His eyes became blurry as tears continued to trickle. 'Please, I beg of you. I'll do anything please, just don't hurt her.'**_

'_**Please. Please. Please.' He continued to beg in his mind like a chant. But his heart skipped a beat when he saw what happened next. The mysterious person pushed the girl towards the raging river. Before the girl was completely fallen from the cliff, she mouthed something. He was no longer pinned down and the thing that blocking him from screaming was also gone but he still continued to lie down at the ground, staring at the space where the girl stood before. The cloaked person just walked past by him.**_

_**The people from the nearby house heard a glass-shattering scream. They ran towards the source and found the blond guy screaming and kneeling down to the ground while his hands were almost glued to his ears like he don't want to hear everything around him. A tall guy pushed towards the crowd and also knelt beside the crying guy. He called his name again and again but he won't respond.**_

_**The whimpering blond guy shook his head as if he can also shake everything from his surroundings. He only wants to remember what the girl told him a while ago because if he responds to the calling of the tall guy, he might forget. And he doesn't want to forget. This is his punishment. He deserves the pain and anguish.**_

'_**Thank you for everything', the sweet voice echoed through his mind.**_

The blue-eyed narcissist couldn't hide his irritation any longer, 3 days has passed since they've accepted a case but up until now there's nothing paranormal going on at the house. He and his Chinese assistant, Lin, are currently working with another team from the England Psychic Research. But all of them proved to be insignificant when compared to his group back in Japan.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought: 'Hara-san can sense the spirits immediately; Yasuhara can get reliable and valid information quickly; John, Takigawa and Matsuzaki-san are a capable bunch of exorcists; and lastly Mai, his ghost-magnet, compassionate assistant, is…'

'What is her role in my life anyway?' he asked to himself.

He composed himself when the loud, incompetent group were back from the base. They each took their seat and continued to chat. Someone offered him a snack but he just glared icily the poor person, whoever that is. He finally snapped when he rejected someone offering him to play cards with them.

"**Mr. Davis! You've been working non-stop for three days. You're all work and no play", **someone from the group said, clearly waiting to dig his own grave. The room's atmosphere got chilly and thick making the others hard to breathe.

The base's door banged open and Lin hurriedly stepped in to yell at Naru. "You know what the effects will be if you continue to do that." The latter just stared at him and walked away, probably going to his bedroom. As he was completely out of sight, Lin turned to the unskilled group.

"**We know that you're quite new to this job but please act professionally. It's been three days and still no sign of improvement and Oliver is now irritated. As much as possible, he wants to finish all the cases being assigned to him already."**

"**We're really sorry about not being to help properly", **the leader of the group apologized.

"**I heard at the department that Mr. Davis was rushing all his work. Mind if I ask you why, Mr. Lin?" **the person who almost dug his own grave a while ago asked.

Lin doesn't want to talk anymore. But answering the group's questions might motivate them somehow to work efficiently. **"He wants to go back to Japan soon. He's really looking forward to it. We should've been there by now after giving his twin a proper burial here in England but we got caught up on a lot of cases being offered to us."**

"**Well, let's get working then!"** someone suggested, everybody nods in agreement.

Before getting up someone asked, **"Why does Mr. Oliver want to go back to Japan quickly? Is there someone he wants to see badly?"**

Lin can only smile at that question.

Naru went to his bedroom to lie down on his poorly made bed. His head throbs so hard because of the stress and irritation that's building up in him. 'Not just the people working for him, the tea here is also poorly made even though it's the same tea being served by him by his assistant back in Japan. I want to go back.' After thinking those, he suddenly felt lightheaded and drifted off to sleep.

In his dreams, he saw someone standing beside a tree, her back towards him. He adjusted his eyesight to get a better view and he can only gasp as the girl is now looking at him. All Naru can do at the moment is stand where he is as he stare at those big, brown kind-hearted eyes.

* * *

**This chapter is supposed to be long but I had to cut it short so I can update already. I'm really sorry for this. But I hoped you still enjoyed reading this.**

**SERIOUSLY, PLEASE REVIEW. I really need it.**


	4. Chapter 3: I DREAM OF YOU-part two-

**CHAPTER THREE: I DREAM OF YOU-part two-**

**I know that Naru is sooooowh OOC, but I think that's really not the case. Did you know that people like Naru tend to think this way? Well, based on my observations and experience, that is. That's why this story mostly revolves around Naru's OOC thoughts. But I still hope you enjoyed reading this **

**By the way, I don't know how the trap thing works when you get to that part, I just let my fingers type whatever what's on my mind.**

**P.S Another OOC scenes of Naru**

**P.P.S Oh yeah! Mai is kinda aggressive in this chapter…teehee and a bit OOC too**

**P.P.P.S I changed the summary because it doesn't go well with the story's timeline.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GHOST HUNT or the songs FIRST LOVE (yup! Someone's gonna sing this so you better read!) and I don't want to miss a thing**

_Italized- _flashback

**Bold **and _italized_- songs

'…'- thoughts

* * *

"Yo-ho! Naru!" Mai waved at him cheerfully. "I was hoping to see you here."

He walked towards the brown-eyed girl and looked at the grassy surrounding. 'This is a dream…right?' he thought.

"You must be wondering why I'm in here in your dreams," she paused and looked at Naru. "After we went to the beach, we took a case in a secluded mountain area. It's been three days and we're wrapping things now. I was bored so I focused my energy and thoughts on you that's why I got directed here in your dreams", his bubbly assistant explained.

'So, she can do these kinds of things now? Well, better speak at least.'

"I see you're stronger now", he softly said.

"Hehe…Of course I have! What do you take me for anyway?" his assistant pouted.

"A troublesome assistant who's idiotic at times", he replied.

"What did you say, you narcissist?" He smiled in his mind to this conversation. Even if it's the same as before, the flushed face and annoyance of his assistant keeps him entertained.

"See? Do I have to repeat myself over and over again to match your intellectual capacity?" he continued to tease Mai.

"W-What! Naru, you jerk!" she yelled in annoyance but Naru caught her expression as it changes into a triumphant smirk and looked down as Mai crossed her hands below her chest. He shifted his gaze as to not get caught staring at those, well; everyone knows what 'those' are.

"If you're calling me an idiot then I guess I won't help you in your case", she said while raising her eyebrow. This made Naru twitch and asked what she means.

Mai exhaled while Naru waits for her to speak but only taken by surprise when the girl yelled, "Banzai!" His assistant threw her arms in the air for celebration. She also wiped an invincible tear. "For the first time, my narcissist, tea-addicted boss asked me something he doesn't know. I felt like I won an Oscar award", Mai exclaimed with glee which is evident in her voice.

Naru, who was pissed because he doesn't like to be made fun of, turned and tried to walk away only to get caught by his assistant by the sleeve. He wanted to glare at the girl for making fun of him but got distracted by those big, brown, apologetic eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for making fun of you. You're so stressed and I thought I could cheer you up. But I guess…it didn't work right?" she smiled sheepishly but her eyes filled with sadness. Naru could only mentally slap himself for causing Mai such sadness.

"Its fine", he assured. "What do you want to talk about the case?"

"The group you're working with, it's not their fault they can't sense any spirit. Let me help you, Naru."

"I don't need help. I can solve this myself."

"Don't be so stubborn, Naru!" The said guy was shocked, but not evident in his expressions, when his brown-eyed assistant scolded him. He was to retort back but he silently cursed those brown eyes of her. "Please, she can't take it anymore. She wants to move on already."

Naru sighed. "What's keeping us from noticing her presence?"

Mai's face changed into a warm expression and started explaining what she knows so far. "Erica-san, the spirit who's trapped here, died 36 years ago. She was a charming and compassionate person. But…she died because of illness."

"Erica?"

"Yes. She's the wife of Mr. Anderson, your client's grandfather. He loves her very much but because of it, he trapped his wife's spirit as to stay with him until he also passes away." He saw her shook her head. She was smiling but with pained expression in her eyes. "The things you could do for love."

"That grandpa is really old now so the barrier tends to be weak at times making Erica-san roam freely. That's the time when she only can haunt this mansion."

The surrounding started to become blurry and Naru feels like someone is tugging his body down.

Mai giggled. "I think Lin-san is trying to wake you up now, Naru. Help her immediately soon after you wake up. Let that grandpa know that his wife needs to move on and he needs to accept this. Psychics may not feel anything once inside a barrier but other beings are drawn by a trapped spirit."

Naru stared at his assistant. 'She really seemed to change a lot.'

"Thank you",he murmured gaining a shock expression and blushing cheeks from Mai. 'Well, it seems some things still retained but, kinda like it that way.'

Before he can wake up, Mai walked towards him and hugged him tightly. He heard her whisper, "I love you…my narcissist, tea-addicted boss."

When he woke up, he glared icily and deathly at the person who woke him up, which was Lin. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. Did something nice happen while you're dreaming?"

Naru gave him the deathly glare again. "You're smiling while you were sleeping", Lin explained.

"Get everyone ready at the base, we're going to finish this now", he ordered. 'So I can finally go back and see her again, in person", he thought at the back of his mind.

Naru just sat there and stared at the grassy plains. It's been a month since Mai hadn't showed up in his dreams making him grouchier than usual. After their last case, his brown-eyed assistant has been going in his dreams, conversing with him. This went on for a whole week, but suddenly she stopped coming.

'Did I do something wrong to upset her?' He tried to think back to see if he had done something to offend her in his last dream with her.

"_You're late", he stated rather flatly at his assistant who's currently out of breath._

"_I-Im sorry, Naru", she looked at him while still grasping for air. "Well, my energy has been drained for the past few days, that's why it's difficult to direct myself into your dreams."_

_A pang of concern shot through his senses but he didn't show it. "No one told you to come visit me in my dreams, Mai."_

_Mai grinned. "You're saying that but actually you want to spend time with me", she teased. The scenery changed and they are now standing at a gazebo. It was night time and there are many stars illuminating in the dark velvet sky._

"_I love you Naru…that's why…that's why I want to spend more time with you."_

_He could only sigh. For the past few days, Mai had been saying these words to him, and whenever she said these things, the scenery changes to suit her taste. She also explained that it was him whom she fell in love with. The first time the surroundings changed, it was at Mai's school, at the rooftop to be exact. Naru had asked how she had done that, she simply stated that she can. And he had asked her again why at the rooftop, she smiled sheepishly and said that it's her dream to confess to a guy she likes in a rooftop. But eventually, the scenes changed into a more romantic one whenever she says 'I love you'._

_He never had the guts to respond though. The good thing is that, Mai doesn't mind if he responds or not. She just keeps saying those words."_

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Maybe that's the reason why she stopped coming,' he can't helped but assume. 'I should've been more open to her. I should've told her that I—

His thoughts left him when he was grabbed by the neck. He flinched and tried to resist but abruptly stopped when he noticed its touch was gentle and no malice. So, he closed his eyes and let the pair of hands pulled him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the face he most wanted to see, her face inches away from him and his head is rested on her lap. "Mai", he breathed and cupped her cheek.

She smiled genuinely. "Missed me?" He nods which made her eyes wide. Mai could only giggle then showed a concerned face. "You've been losing so much energy. Why do you even stay at the 'dream state' for too long?"

Naru didn't answer. 'How can I tell her that I was trying to do what she does? Directing dreams and whatnots.' He always failed in attempting this because it was not his forte so he always find himself in the grassy plains.

"Close your eyes", she said not in a commanding tone. Mai started to brush his black, silky hair slowly and carefully. She was humming at first then started singing.

_**You will always be inside my heart**_

_**Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara**_

_**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**_

_**Now and forever you are still the one**_

_**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**_

_**Atarashii uta utaeru made**_

_**You are always gonna be my love**_

_**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**_

_**I'll remember to love**_

_**You taught me how**_

_**You are always gonna be the one**_

_**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**_

_**Atarashii uta utaeru made**_

After Mai finished singing, Naru felt her warm lips on his forehead. He didn't try to open his eyes because he was savouring the sensation. "Do not tread in the dream world anymore. It can affect your health, you know. I'll be the one to come to you, okay?"

He can only nod, still his eyes are closed. Then he felt her warm breath in his ears. "I love you", she whispered softly. "I always will be." And then the dream ended.

Two days had passed since Mai told him that she will be the one coming to him but he already missed her so badly. He was restless that's why he turned the mini radio on. He isn't the type to listen to any song but he just felt the urge to push the "on" button. 'Except if it's Mai singing.' Naru was taken aback when he heard part of the song being played.

_**'Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

'That's it!' he yelled in his mind. He took out his luggage and hastily began putting clothes and stuffs he will need. Then he called someone at his phone.

He's currently at the door carrying two luggage when he heard people calling him. It was his parents and Lin at the base of the stairs. Naru started to walk again, ignoring them. "Where are you going?" Lin asked, basically yelled at him.

He turned for the last time with a grin. "I'm going back, of course." He went to the gate. He doesn't care if they're going to give him a ride to the airport. If not, he's just going to get a taxi.

'The lyrics of that song were right', he said to himself. 'The sweetest dream will never do.'

* * *

**I'm really sorry if hadn't updated sooner. I had a really bad hangover. We went to a club to celebrate my friend's birthday. Yes, I did occasionally flirt with other guys but when I can sense that he's a jerk, I brushed him off. Hahaha. Well, I gotta have a life you know. *grins***

**Please review! Ugh..the black void of laziness is trying to suck me in again… I have to fight it or else it will be months before I updated again.**


	5. Chapter 4: Okaeri nasai

**CHAPTER 4: OKAERI NASAI**

**This chapter is pretty much ordinary and I admit it's a little boring. I should've updated soon but I was having a writer's block but that's not the point because guess what guys!? The chapters I was supposed to update were deleted by my f****** groupmate!(*fuming in anger*) I told them that I was writing a fanfiction and I don't know why but when she borrowed my laptop, to edit our report and when I checked on it later on my files where deleted! I knew she did it because one of our groupmates saw what she did! Talk about being a bitch. Luckily someone stopped me from punching the bitch's face. Anyway, I still hope you can still enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The stewardess with a smile on her face ushered and greeted the people who were leaving the plane. But her sweet smiling face crinkled when two men are now approaching for the exit. They're extremely good looking especially the smaller one with an all-black outfit. She bowed her head and gritted her teeth when they passed her by.

She remembered the entire flight from England to Japan. The moment the two men sat down, she couldn't help but stare at them, not only her but the other stewardess and females as well. She tried to ask them if they needed anything for the third time but earned a deathly glare by the guy in an all-black outfit. She turned pale and was clenching her fist the entire flight. It's the first time someone openly turned down her veiled attempt of flirting and she's fuming with annoyance.

'Does he have someone special waiting for him?' she thought. 'Hmmph! I hope that the person you're expecting to see isn't there welcoming you back', she said with mischievousness as the two approaches a bunch of people.

* * *

The woman with a sleek red-head watch as the pair strides towards them. "Are you sure—

She didn't what she was saying when she looked up and saw a small smile crossed at the long-haired blonde's face standing beside her. She sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing."

They all stayed silent and smiled as the two finally in front of them. They crowd around the two as they say their welcomes.

"Naru-swaaan~!" Yasu cooed and attempted to hug him. They stifled their laughs when they saw the said boy's face. It was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen, a combination of a glare and a frantic, panic-stricken face. The air around them became chilly and dense.

"Stupid! We won't get back alive if you piss him off", warned the tall monk.

"Oooh, someone is jealous", Yasu said while poking the monk's shoulder.

"Eeek! Get away from me!"

Lin backed away from the group silently so as to let the people looking at the two guys won't mistake him as one of them. 'Well, I'm part of the group but still, it's better to stay clear.'

The tall Chinese man felt a presence beside him. He looked down and saw the medium hiding her mouth with her kimono sleeve. Being there with him means she thought the same way too.

The two arguing guys clutched their heads as the priestess, whom Lin and Masako silently praised, hit them with the purse stopping the two to attract more unwanted attention.

"If you have so much energy to fool around, why don't you direct it when where on a case so that you can be useful?" the indifferent narcissist finally spoke. He walked away to the exit and the rest followed but others can still hear "old hag", "stupid monk" and "pervert" being barked.

* * *

The ride back to Shibuya is pretty much the same. Three people are barking at each other, the girl in a kimono just giggle at her seat, the Chinese drives silently and the narcissist while crossing his arms, just look at the scenery outside the window.

Lin took a quick glance to the silent boy beside him. He's outside personality maybe the same but who knew what he's thinking.

"Takigawa-san", Lin called out to the monk.

"Yes, Lin-san?"

"Mind if I ask where the others are?"

"O-Oh? No, not at all", the monk anxiously chuckled. "John went back to Australia because of some problems."

"Madoka-san said about preparing something but I don't know what it is", the priestess continued.

"How about Mai?" Lin asked while his eyes are on the highway but he felt that Naru is cautiously listening now.

"Well, Mai is a university student now", Yasu started. "She's been studying real hard nowadays since she's in a scholarship. Her part time jobs aren't enough to sustain her education and all."

"I offered her to stay at our house so that she won't get worry about paying for rent but she just smiled and refused", Masako said softly. "Also, she's a member of the Astrology club, and I heard that this week they're going camping so her schedule is pretty much packed up", Masako continued while hiding her mouth behind her kimono sleeve.

"What a busy girl! Well, that's my jou-chan", Bou-san beamed. "You know what it feels like to work hard to pass your subjects, right Naru-bou?"

The said boy just smirked. "No, Takigawa-san. I don't know what it feels like to work hard since I passed all my subjects easily. The moment I noticed it, I already graduated."

The others sweat dropped except Masako who silently giggled and Lin who focused driving. 'Damn genius', the monk thought.

After a few hours of painstaking ride, mainly because three extremely loud people, two awkward silent people and some smart-ass comments from a narcissist, they finally arrived to their destination. Lin pulled to a curb and parked there.

Before they reach the door of the SPR office, they heard a frantic scream behind them.

As they turned around they saw Madoka carrying a box of cake. "Geez! What an epic fail! Hehe. Well, so much for surprises."

"Moh! Madoka! You could've said something to me and Masako", Ayako pouted. "We could help you out you know!" The girl in the kimono just nodded in agreement.

"It's okay. It's okay. It takes my mind out for a bit", she said grinning and looked at the others. She looked at Lin, beaming with happiness and to Naru. "Welcome back, you two. Come, let's get inside and eat this cake already. The baker kept on complimenting how good this cake is so I'm kinda curious how good this is."

Bou-san offered help in carrying the cake while Yasuhara took the grocery bag with soft drinks and other snacks. Madoka unlocked the door and the others, of course except Masako, Lin and Naru, had their jaws dropped for a moment and eyes wide open. Inside the office are balloons, a banner saying 'Welcome back' and other party designs.

Once they were completely inside the room, Madoka secretly pushed a remote and they heard a popping sound and out came different colors of confetti.

"Welcome back, Naru. Lin", they group cheered.

"You really put a lot of effort, Madoka-san", Yasuhara complimented her.

"He-he. Well of course!"

"Clean this mess afterwards", Naru said coldly.

"Naru-bou! Don't be such a party pooper."

The said boy just replied with a 'hn' while the rest either giggled or smirked. But they suddenly froze in place when a familiar scent is in the air. They looked at Naru who's staring at the table where they entertained their clients. Everyone, except Lin, froze in place. At the table is 7 cups of tea, steam is still visible that's coming from the cups so it's still probably hot.

Their boss strides towards the table and took one cup and the small note beside the cups and went inside his den, dismissing the others to ponder in his own thoughts. He put the tea cup close to his nose to get a whiff of the drink he misses so much. Naru sat down on his swivel chair; he can't help but savour the taste when the liquid flowed smoothly down his throat.

"Idiot", he said in a whisper but with a smile when he read the small note.

"**Okaeri nasai ****" ****—**** Mai**

* * *

"The patient in room 402 is missing!" the nurse in charge for the patient said to the other nurses while panting.

"Hurry up and find him!" someone ordered.

The said patient staggers towards the hallway, his right hand touches the wall in order not to completely fall down. His free hand clutches his head because of the searing pain. He heard the footsteps coming closer.

'I need to go!' he thought. 'I need to tell him.'

'It's my fault! This is my entire fault.' He couldn't take the pain anymore and with a struggle he slumped forward. Before he passed out, he felt a presence standing beside him.

"I'm sorry", he apologized sincerely when he looked up and saw the face of the presence beside him.

"It's not your fault", said the mysterious presence in a warm voice. The patient barely heard it before he finally pass out.

* * *

**Damn that stewardess for wishing that Mai wasn't there. Haha. I got mad at the stewardess instead at myself. Heck..i'm really stressed out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Lullaby-part one-

**CHAPTER 5: Lullaby *part one***

**Hello there! I'm sure some of you are confused of what will be going on but don't you worry! Hahaha. Every scene is related with each other; the prologue, the dreams and the little incident in the hospital. I'll be leaving some hints, if you do get a grasp of it, PLEASE! Don't throw flaming arrows at me.**

**P.S ****I think this chapter came out wrong****..why? because I just had another writer's block causing me to rewrite this whole chapter..i also had this slight thought to leave the story (can't tell you the reason) but got hit by the head of an Ayako-like friend…it's painful I tell you!**

"…" – normal conversation

'…' – thoughts

_**"…"**_ – voices(bold and italized)

**Warning: slight OOC. Again.**

* * *

He can only wish that he was still a child; full of innocence, laughter and freedom but most of all they never lie or deceive when they are properly reared by their parents.

They were surprised by what they saw earlier. He couldn't fathom about how that happened. Well, considering the person's ability, it could happen. It's making him anxious though. He wanted to tell the truth but couldn't. Something is keeping him silent.

It hurts not to tell. It hurts to not admit. But he was left with no choice. He has to do this not because he wants to but because it was an order. It may sound like a favour at first but to him, it's a painful flaming chain that wraps his heart, an order he has to accomplish. He shouldn't be arguing about this because more or less it was his fault.

*** (='-'=)/ ***

Three days has passed but Naru hasn't still seen a glimpse of the one person he wanted to see the most. 'They said Mai is currently busy but his brown-eyed assistant should at least give him a call!' he silently fumed. He knows he's being irrational but still, this is too much!

'Maybe she has a boyfriend already?' he shivered about the thought. 'No. No. She frequently told me in my dreams that she loves me… Well, maybe that's just it. It was all just a dream? Wait. Why am I affected too much about this anyway?'

He shook his head furiously. He can't help but wish Gene is still alive to figure things out. His twin is good in these kinds of situations than he is. He stood and up and went outside his office to get some tea. Yasuhara is currently his assistant and is currently doing some filing. But that's not the reason why Naru can't order him to make his tea. The said guy had made his tea yesterday and he just complied since he really needed a dose of hot tea. As soon as he sipped the tea, he wasn't sure if Yasuhara was trying to kill him or it was really that bad.

The moment he stepped outside, the door of SPR furiously been swung open. He was surprised but it didn't show in his facial expression. Yasuhara fell down from his seat and Lin was slightly out of breath for running out of his office to see what's the commotion is all about.

A woman in her 30's with short black hair stood unsteadily at the doorway. The moment she laid her eyes on his assistant, she run towards him and hugged him tightly. Lin was surprised obviously. In normal circumstances, Naru would be smirking at the scene before him but seeing the woman crying hard and shaking violently, he remained impassive.

He sighed. In times like this, he really wishes that Mai is here. She has this special skill to calm other people.

"Please!" the woman begged. "Please help me! The ghosts…The ghosts took my daughter. I'll pay as much as you want just please…save my daughter."

"Please, sit down for a while and have some tea", Yasuhara suggested.

"No! We have to go now! Please, I don't know what to do if I lose her too."

Naru saw a faint hand mark on the woman's neck. He calmly asked the woman's name first then her address and asked Yasuhara to call the others immediately.

"I'll go with Himeji-san first. Lin and Yasuhara, pack the equipments and other things necessary then follow us soon."

"But Naru! The spirit is very hostile! We can't risk you to—

"We have no time for that", Lin was cut-off and the young boss is now at the door followed by the still distraught mother.

*** \\(-_-) ***

"When my husband died because of a sudden illness, I was saddened by it so I've decided to buy the house we're currently living in to start anew. It's been two months since then", the woman explained to the stoic man who's driving her car. He's not very comforting but it's okay with the distraught woman as long as they bring back her daughter.

Naru asked if he will be the one to drive since a woman in a panic mode would definitely cause them trouble on the way.

"It's a nice two-storey house. There's a small backyard where Rika, my 6 year old daughter, can play. There are only four of us living in there; me, Rika and two maids. Sometimes my sister-in-law would stay there but she's currently traveling around the world with her boyfriend."

"Did any mysterious things happen the first day?" he asked in a business-like manner.

"N-Not really. But I do remember what my daughter said."

Naru raised an eyebrow but his eyes are still on the road.

"You see, the moment we stepped inside. She said that they are staring at her and that they are going to take her away. I didn't know what she had meant but as a single parent, I can't help but to be overprotective of her. So, I instructed one of the maids to be with her around at all times."

"Then, weird things started to happen. Temperature started to drop in some parts of the house, things moved on their own, giggling and whispering can be heard even though there's no one around. Then it started to become dangerous, one of the maids said that someone tripped her while going down the stairs. Thank God she got hold of the railings. Another maid had been cooking for dinner when suddenly the knives started to float and attacked her; she got away but had a few cuts. When I decided yesterday that we will be leaving since we can't take it anymore, something grabbed me by the throat. Then this morning my daughter had suddenly vanished."

The woman beside her cried again. "I taught that someone had kidnapped her but that's not the case", she said in between hiccups. "On the wall, there's a writing written in blood. It said, "She will stay here forever."

He parked inside the garage and followed the single parent towards the door.

"Have you found her?" Himeji-san asked the two elderly maids as soon as they went inside.

"We searched everywhere madam, the police just left a while ago."

"No!" she slumped down, her face covered by her shaking hands.

"_**Naru. Basement."**_

He turned around when a familiar voice whispered in his left ear but obviously, there's no one there.

"_**Now!"**_ the voice practically ordered him. He ran towards the direction of the basement, he doesn't really know how to get there but it seems something is guiding his feet.

In the outside, the house is already wide, but as Naru comes across from hallway to hallway, it is much wider inside. He stopped when he come across a timeworn door. He can feel a thick, dark aura coming behind it. If one uses their common sense, they should be fleeing from there already but not Naru.

He opened the door and almost choked by the intense aura. He walked calmly down a flight of stairs; thankfully it wasn't that dark because of the faint light illuminating from the old light bulb.

"Onii-chan?" a soft voice called. Naru looked around and saw a little girl with long wavy hair curled at the corner.

"Are you Rika?" he asked, just making sure. The girl smiled and nodded.

'She's pretty much calm in her situation. Why is that?' he thought. He kneeled beside the little girl making her to wrap her little arms around his neck. He flinched by the sudden human contact. He's not used to this and what made the matter worst for him is that he doesn't know how to comfort kids. 'Well, it's not like this kid needed comforting anyway', he mentally said.

Naru picked the little girl up in princess style. The others would be laughing if ever they saw this particular scene so he decided to get out of there quickly. He turned around and started to walk towards the old wooden stairs again when the basement's temperature suddenly dropped. He can feel the Rika shivering in his arms.

He stared at the little girl's face to check if she's frightened but met with the child's innocent smile. "I'm alright, Naru-nii. I know you would protect me from harm."

Naru twitched but his expression still unfazed. 'How did she know my name?' But his thoughts lest him when giggles echoed through the dim lighted room.

"Ne nii-chan. Do you want to play too?"

He looked forward then downwards and glared at the ghastly sight before him. He growled when something is slightly tugging his pants to catch his attention.

"Play! Play! Play!" it yelled.

The most menacing of all is when his back became heaven and heard a soft giggle. He looked at his right shoulders and glared again when his face is rather close with another face, if it can be really called a face.


	7. Chapter 6: Lullaby-part two-

**CHAPTER 6: Lullaby-part two-**

**I'm sorry for being such a cliffie. Blame it to my sadistic side; she loves to torture other people's minds.**

**JK!**

**Actually, I just forgot to update. My friend, you know the Ayako-like friend of mine, was sick so no one was ordering me around to write and update. I'm SO lazy and I need someone to order me around. Haha.**

**ADVERTISEMENT: I'm writing another story, the title is "The Ghost Bunny". If you have time, please read it and review.**

**P.S there's the hint/s here! but if you can't catch it, then don't worry because there's a chapter dedicated for piecing it all together ;)**

He saw a lot of gruesome things before but the face in front of him is so ghastly that he glared it with intensity in order for him not to throw-up.

The face is crawling with what seems to be maggots but he can't be sure what those are because of the blood that covers it. You can still point out where the eyes are but the left eye is hanging out of the eye socket. It's grinning with those visible yet decaying yellow incomplete set of teeth.

Naru didn't like this sight one bit. He can feel Rika tightening her grip. He wants to check on the whimpering child but he cannot leave, for him, the glaring contest. Though instead of glaring, the face is grinning like crazy and irritates him more.

"Nii-chan, play with us", the thing that's clinging on his back said in an ordering tone unlike the thing that is sprawled in front of him.

"Play with us! Play with us!" the thing that's clinging on his pants yelled. "Play with us nii-chan or else!" As the thing said it, it grabbed Rika's leg. Naru break away from the staring contest and looked at the little girl in his arms. Her eyes are shut tightly while a whimper had escaped from her lips.

He felt something pricking his cheek. He turned to his shoulder and stared at the rotting finger that almost poke his cheek again. He heard a playful giggle from the other one who was sprawled in front of him. But this time, it started crawling towards also to join the fun of teasing Naru.

'I have to do something!' He knew he shouldn't be doing this but they had to get out. The room's temperature is cold but it became colder while Naru is being enveloped by a strange light. He doesn't care anymore what happens to him as long as he can get the little girl out of the basement.

His back became light and he can't feel the hand that's tugging his pants but he can still feel the evil aura around them. He needs to finish this quickly because he can already feel the dizziness that's slowly taking over him.

"Nau-Maku-San-Manda. Bazara-Dan-Kan!" The door swung open revealing the blonde monk. The evil suffocating aura quickly disperses. He tightens his hold to the little girl as he kneeled down. Bou-san runs towards them taking Rika from him.

The monk carried the child in his right arm while the left is supporting Naru. They are walking slowly but at least they're safe from the basement.

The monk whistled. "I'm glad I made it on time. Lin would flip out if something bad would happen to you Naru-bou."

The said boy just grunted in reply before passing out.

(=^-^=)

Naru felt like something sharp is jabbing his head. He can feel the stinging consequence of what he had almost done. The only comfort he can think of the moment is the soft pillow. He slowly lifts his hand and pinched the bridge his nose. And slowly, he opened his eyes so that he won't be blinded by the light, be it natural or from the light bulb since he wasn't sure of the time.

"Light bulb", he mouthed. He slowly sat up resting his back at the headboard. Naru looked around and saw the thing he was looking for.

'8:38', he said in his mind as he stared at the wall clock. He heard the door open and saw his Chinese assistant strides towards the bedside table and put down the food tray he was holding.

"That was a pretty reckless thing you've done", Lin scolded him. "You could have been in a direr situation if you have fully used your PK."

He just shrugged and took the teacup that was also on the tray.

"You should have waited for us to arrive instead. Your mother will freak out if she will find out what you almost did!"

Naru just looked up to Lin and stared with his stoic eyes. Lin sighed, knew his attempt to scold the young man is futile. "The equipments have already been set-up. The base is just across the hall."

Naru just nodded at his assistant before the Chinese man went out. He mentally smiled when he got off from the scolding. After all, he never likes it when people scold at him.

(=^-^=)

As he stepped inside the base he looked around and saw Lin, as usual, typing a report on his laptop while the rest are sat on the couch, currently playing cards with the 6-year old girl.

"Naru-nii!" she happily called making the others look at him.

"Naru-bou! Glad you're okay now. I was worried when you suddenly passed out. I thought I even have to get you the hospital", the monk chirped.

"Bou-san, are you making me jealous?" Yasu pouted. This made Rika laughed and Masako giggled behind her kimono's sleeve. Naru just inwardly sighed and sat promptly at the chair in front of the screens.

"GAH! Stop being weird, shounen!

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_ Ayako, as usual, hit the monk's head but surprisingly, Yasu had also been hit.

"Why did you hit me twice?" Bou-san reacted.

"Stop ruining my game! I can't concentrate with you two with your racket", the miko shouted.

"You're blaming us but the truth is your just getting old."

"What did you say? You perverted monk!"

"Ayako-san and Houshou-san looks like a married couple", Rika commented while smiling innocently.

"Hahaha!" Yasu laughed. "You think so too?"

"S-Shut up!" Ayako stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering, old hag?"

_Thunk! _"Don't you call me that again or else!"

Naru rolled his eyes with slight annoyance. "Hara-san." He called with intensity in his voice. Everyone flinched except for the passive Chinese.

Masako quickly stood up and went to his side. "What have you sensed so far?"

"There are three mischievous spirits as we all know, are in the basement. Though one of them, I can feel a tinge of evil. They don't want to talk to me. I can feel their dislike to adults. I can also feel a slight presence. The spirit's presence is too weak but I can feel an extreme sadness, despair and regret."

As she said that, the lights suddenly flickered on and off. Everyone in the room stayed silent and stopped at what they're doing. There are no rapping sounds though the air is filled with sadness and despair. A woman's voice can be heard, humming a song.

The room went back to normal, when the humming had ceased. Though their faces showed a look of sadness even the two stoics, clad in black though not showing any emotions still had a hint of sadness in their eyes. The humming was really overwhelming.

Naru remembered the time he looked at his dead twin brother's body.

Lin is pondering about something.

Masako stifled a soft sob. Since being medium means being involved more about the spirits, she took the sadness deeper.

Yasuhara just shook his head in order to clear his head.

Bou-san's eyes stared at the wall looking emotionless. What he was thinking might be too much to handle.

Rika's eyes started to become watery. Ayako pulled her into a tight embrace.

They came to their senses when they heard a knock. "We've brought tea and some snacks." Himeji-san cheerfully stated and placed the tea on the table while the maid in her late 50's with bags under her eyes followed her and placed the snacks.

"This is Nadeshiko-san by the way." She introduced the maid to them while the latter nods and smiled, though she got only half-hearted smiles.

The old woman just chuckled and shook her head slightly. "Judging from your expressions, you must have heard the lullaby."

"Oh! Is that why my baby is teary-eyed?" Himeji-san went to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Then she looked up and stared at them with genuine smile. "As long as you remember about the person who loves you, and knowing that they will always be there for you, the effects will wear off."

"Do you know the song the woman was humming?" Yasuhara asked curiously. He felt that the song somewhat familiar to him.

"Ah! That was a classical piece, Brahms's Lullaby." Nadeshiko answered and smiled. "I used to sing that to Rika when she can't sleep when her parents are away for the night."

"But it was—"the shounen was thinking how he would describe the humming earlier.

"—somehow different?" the old maid continued.

"Yeah. Something like that." He said and chuckled. The others are just intently listening.

"It's a popular song for adults to sing to babies or children. But, the case of the woman humming was different. It's much slower and her voice which is so sickly sweet and as soft as silk making you feel relaxed but, it is filled with so much sadness that everyone who hears it can't help but feel depressed."

Himeji-san noticed her daughter's eyes slowly closing. "Well, it's getting late. Like I said, you shouldn't let it get to you. Just stay optimistic. Now everyone, I have to put Rika to bed." But Rika suddenly open her eyes wide and squirm from her mother's arms.

"I'm going to stay with them", the little girl stated.

"But it's already late Rika and besides they have work to do, you'll just get in their way sweetie."

"No", she shook her head. "I have to stay with them because it's dangerous. I know you would protect me, Mama. But those three little ghosts want me. Naru-nii has strong PK, Lin-sama is an omnyouji, Yasuhara-nii can protect me in his ways, Masako-nee knows some chants, Ayako-san is a priestess and Bou-san is a powerful monk."

Himneji-san was shocked. She knows she don't have the right strength to protect her. She looked at the SPR members pleadingly.

"Don't worry, Himeji-san. We will protect this little princess", Bou-san claimed while ruffling the little girl's long black hair.

"O-Okay. If you say so."

"By the way Rika-chan", how did you know about our powers?" Ayako asked, all of them intently listening.

Naru remembered something and went forward to the little girl. He stared down at Rika with emotionless eyes. "How did you know my name from the beginning? Did someone told you about these?"

Rika tilted her head to the left making her long black hair also swayed to the left. She then straightened up; her green eyes became lighter in color as she beamed with happiness.

"Mai-nee-chan."

**I had to watch ghost hunt again because my memory of it is becoming dimmer by the second. Anyway, I remembered that Naru isn't stoic at all, he can also show a shock and in-pain reaction aside from his grinning and smirking ones. Also, he did smile at that one time. There's this episode (I think it's from the doll house episode), the one where someone was performing an exorcism (oh no, I forgot again) while mai (she was wearing a yellow top) and naru were watching at the screen. I was like, 'Naru was inches behind mai!kyaaaa!'. I love all the scenes where naru would rescue mai. They're sooooo meant to be. Don't cha agree?haha**

**QUESTION! : Should I cut the case, stating only a couple of paragraphs how it was finished so that I can already piece everything together or should I continue with the case?**


	8. Chapter 7: Lullaby-part three-

**CHAPTER 7: Lullaby-part3-**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you out there who took their time to read this.**

**CELESTIAL STAR12: Here's the first chapter of what I had promised.**

**WhispertotheWolves: since you said so, I continued the case **

**Do you know what's funny? This time Naru is the one dreaming, almost attacked by ghosts and getting hurt. I was like, 'Experience what Mai had experienced! MWAHAHAHA.' Forgive me, I have an inner sadistic personality and sometimes I let it come out and play. HAHA :D**

**OKAY EVERYONE! PLEASE BUCKLE YOURSELVES. Seriously, please be ready because starting with this chapter, I'll slowly piece together the events now. Also, this chapter is longer, I think?**

_Italic_- flashback

Naru continued to pace around his room. Every time Mai's name is mentioned, a nagging feeling attacks his heart. Also, he noticed that if someone brings up any topic about his assistant, he can see Ayako tensing up, Masako gazing down with sadness evident in her eyes and Takigawa, especially him, had a distant emotionless look in his eyes.

He remembered what had transpired earlier.

"_So Mai-chan was the one keeping you from harm before Naru-kun came", Yasuhara said happily._

_The little girl nodded. "Mai-nee-chan is so pretty. She told me that a narcissist, tea-addict jerk, dressed in all-black named Naru would come and help me. And after a while, what she said did come true."_

_Yasuhara laughed. "She got you there, Naru-kun. Well, I did call her phone in her apartment but no one was picking up so I left her a voicemail just in case. She must have heard it then and took action. Though what bothers me the most is that, why didn't she come here in person? Instead she came here in spirit form(1)?"_

_He pondered for a while then continued. "Well, since her powers are increasing it's not that surprising anymore. And besides, she's still probably busy so she has no choice but to do that."_

Naru would have believed Yasuhara's explanation if not for the silence surrounding the other three members. He also felt that Lin feels the same way about the others odd behaviour. Madoka didn't also didn't come with them making a poor excuse of not feeling well under the weather.

'They're keeping something', he thought. He lay down to the bed and let himself dream. He hoped that Mai would be there. If she is, he got to ask her something and he doesn't care if he had to force it out on her.

(o^-^o)

He doesn't know if he would smile that what he hoped had come true or he would glare at the girl who's currently standing again beside the tree in the grassy plain. He chose the latter since it was easier.

"Mai", Naru called with harshness in his voice while walking towards the girl.

"Naru", she called softly while smiling. "I was glad that you made it in time and save Rika-chan. I thought you won't go to the basement with the tone I used(2)."

The guy just glared at her but let it go since there is something more important at hand. "Mai, I have to ask you something."

"Come, Naru. I need to show you something", Mai said as she took the said boy's hands.

But Naru stood his ground. "No Mai. Just listen and answer my questions."

"What I'll show you is much more important. So come now."

He is now more suspicious more than ever when he was ordered around by Mai. It seems that his brown-haired assistant is really keeping something from him. And with that, Naru was pulled into a different scene.

(T-T)

The night wind howled as they stood outside a small and rundown cabin in the midst of the woods. They can hear screaming inside. Mai took Naru's hand and went in.

The woman on the floor was swimming in a pool of blood. She tried to crawl towards the door to escape from her attacker. She screamed in pain again when the man kicked her in the stomach.

"You dare defy me! You're just my wife! Don't tell me what to do!" the man yelled and staggered back, obviously that he is drunk. "What I do with those little runts is none of your business." He said and left while locking the door behind him.

Mai gripped Naru's hand tightly. Feeling this, the boy pulled the empathic girl closer to him.

"Please. Don't hurt them," she pleaded as if the man can still hear her. She tried to crawl again and her tears mingle with blood surrounding her. "My little angels, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The atmosphere changed into a sad one. With the last ounce of the woman's strength, she hummed a song she often hummed to her children before they go to sleep.

The scene changed again. Both of them are silent, it is because Mai is sad while Naru can't let his emotion take over him.

This time, they're inside Himeji-san's house but older and smaller. They are currently in the living room watching three little boys play.

One is taller and looks like he was 8-9 years old. And the twins, since they both look the same and with the same height, were probably 6-7 years old.

"Mom is late", one of the twins said.

"Ryuzaki," the older one called the twin who talked earlier. "Mom promised. She'll be here in a minute or so." The other twin, who was silent the whole time, just nodded.

Someone laughed from the doorway. The twins went hurriedly to their older brother's side. "No she won't. She already left, leaving you behind."

"Mom won't do that!" The older brother shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then where is she?"

The three children stood silent. The man whom they called father, but to them is just a bastard stranger, took this opportunity to step forward.

"Run!" The older child ordered as he sensed the malicious intent of their father. They ran and ran almost getting caught many times but successfully went inside the basement and locked it. Unfortunately though, their father is strong and knocked down the door.

They were all sprawled down the floor. Bruises covered their bodies and blood splattered everywhere.

"You're slutty mother ran away!" the man repeated. "She left you behind and will never come back." He left the children behind not minding if they're still breathing or not.

"Liar. All of them are liars", the older one said with hatred as his eyes closed, fluttering slowly.

(T-T)

Naru opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the brightness of the room. He looked at the wall clock that striked exactly at 6:00 am

'So this is what Mai experienced when she had a dream. Though I have acquired useful information, I still haven't asked her the questions I wanted to ask,' he talked to himself.

He took his time to bathe and dress-up and went towards the base.

"We'll wrap things up today", he ordered to the other members who stopped playing a game Naru didn't like since there is more intensity in his glare than ever.

Takigawa flinched since he was acting as Naru. They were playing "acting-like-someone-while-the-other players-will-guess(3)".

"How do you plan on exorcising those little mischievous ghosts?" Ayako asked.

Naru crossed his arms. "Yasuhara, search information about a trail towards a cabin inside the forest just at the back of this house as fast as possible. The rest of us will go to the basement immediately."

"What's next, Naru-bou?" Bou-san asked not liking what their boss is planning. Naru just stared at him and strode towards the door, Lin following him.

"What's going on?" Himeji-san asked when she met them along the hallway.

"Where going down the basement, Himeji-san," Bou-san answered.

"Oh, you're going to end this case now?" Happiness wasn't veiled in her tone.

"I'm coming too", a little voice said.

"You can't go there Rika, you're just going to get on their way—

"We're going to need her", Naru cut her and strode away again while the others followed reluctantly.

(T-T)

"Nii-chan you brought more friends to play with", the older ghost exclaimed. The appearance their currently using is that when they're still alive. The older one has black hair and purple eyes while the twins have brown hair and the same purple eyes.

"Please", Masako begged sensing the sadness and hatred of the older ghost. "Move on already. There's a better place waiting for you if you move on already."

She was thrown at the wall by a force as an answer. Ayako and Bou-san prepared for their chant. Lin readied his hand to whistle but Naru just stopped them.

"Nii-chan, we don't like this type of game you're playing with us. If you make me angry again, I'll punish you", the older ghost said.

"There's another ghost that was sensed here from time to time", Naru nonchalantly said.

The three little ghosts were shocked. "Impossible! We're the only ones here."

"It's because she was haunting another place and because of that her presence here is faint."

"Who is she?" the two ghosts asked while the other twin just stared at Naru with puzzled expression.

"Your mother."

The others, except Lin, were amazed by the fact that Naru got a lot of information from who knows where. The twins have a happy expression but the older one emits an angry aura.

"She died too?" the other twin with a hyper personality asked.

"The same day you died", Naru said with no hint of emotion.

"That's impossible! She left us! She left us here to die!" The older said with disbelief and with such intensity causing the basement to shake.

They heard footsteps running towards the basement. "Naru-pyon! I found the trail!" Yasuhara chirped while handing him a paper then handed it to Lin.

"If you want to find out what happened, why don't you come with us?"

The older ghost smirked. "Okay. But we'll need bodies to possess. We're currently trapped here too so getting out would be a pain, unless there's a physical body to use. Once we got out and go to this place you're taking us, we'll come out of your body eventually."

"Then use ours", Naru said a matter of fact.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"Naru! What you're saying is preposterous!" Lin scolded him.

"It's not just you you're risking but everybody else's!" Ayako furiously said.

Himeji-san bends down and wrapped her hands to her daughter. "You said you're going to get rid of them but not like this!"

"You're mean," the older ghost said. "I would rather prefer the word exorcise than rid. Besides, we were once human too. We can feel like you guys do before. Wait, scratch that. We can still feel even we're like this!"

And with that, a swirl of anger surrounded them. "You're the one who hired them to get "rid" of us! So why don't you suggest an alternative way?" He spat at Himeji-san then turned towards Ayako. "You! Such an old hag, we're not going to use your old body anyway."

"Why you—

"You can use my body," Masako suggested. It's not a surprise since she's a medium and she is more acquainted with spirits.

"Me too", said Rika making everyone gasp except the ghosts, Naru and Lin.

"But Rika!" Himeji-san protested but only silenced by her daughter's determined stare.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. And I know you want to ask your mom a lot of questions, so, I don't also mind using your body." Himeji-san silenced by this.

"Count me in," Bou-san said with a smile. He hesitated with the idea at first but listening to the younger ones' decisions made his thoughts changed.

"If my Bou-Bou wants to volunteer too, then so do I!" Yasuhara raised his hands like a child.

"Then that settles it," Naru calmly said. "You can choose whomever you like."

"What if I say I choose you?" the older ghost said with an evil glint. He just shrugged as an answer.

"Naru!" Lin scolded him again.

"The more we exchange with petty words to each other, the more time we consume." He stared at the ghosts then said, "Choose."

The three ghosts looked at each other, choosing among themselves then vanished making the three human beings across them faint.

**(1)What do you call this phenomenon? Is it astral projection or something else? Kindly help please since I'm not that familiar with these kinds of things.**

**(2)Yup! She was the one who ordered Naru.**

**(3)Anyone knows what title of this game is? It's kind of weird typing it long. Hehe **

***Who will get possessed and which of the ghosts possessed them?***

**I'll be posting the next chapter/s on Friday/Saturday since I'm too busy and it still needs a lot of editing and some revision.**


	9. Chapter 8: Lullaby-part 4-

**CHAPTER 8: Lullaby-part 4-**

**This case took longer than I thought. I was distracted in making this one since every now and then, a new story for ghost hunt comes into my mind. But I have to finish this and The Ghost Bunny first.**

**Enjoy! Oh, I almost forgot! I do not own ghost hunt. I forgot to disclaim it from chapter 7, sorry 'bout that.**

**This chapter is so short it makes me sad. **

If it's just in a normal situation, the others would be laughing now with their heart's content. But since it wasn't, the people on the back just stifled their laughter. What they're seeing in front of them is just a satisfying repercussion of the sudden and reckless decision of their boss earlier.

Lin is in front of them as they guide them towards their destination. The people at the rear are Himeji-san, Ayako, Yasuhara and Masako. At the middle were the possessed three: Bou-san, Rika and the great narcissist himself. It's funny seeing Bou-san as a timid and shy person, and Rika being a stuck-up and bossy brat. The funniest though is that Naru is skipping just behind Lin! Yasuhara looked up at the sky, sensing if the Apocalypse is approaching. But their boss is possessed so it was not really a voluntary action.

'Being possessed by a hyperactive ghost is scary,' Yasuhara thought as he chuckled at what happened earlier.

_-flashback-_

"_We decided whom we would possess," the older ghost said. "I'll choose the little girl."_

_Himeji-san's face is contorted with horror. She was about to retort but she felt the little and frail hand of her daughter._

"_It's okay mother." Rika said sweetly and flash a reassuring smile at her mother._

"_Seriously!" Everyone at the room looked at the older ghost. "If not for a certain bird, we won't be here having a civilized talk at all! If it was me, you have been already passed out for throwing you at the wall. Birdy told to trust you, so trust in us too! We're trapped here because of the hatred boiling inside of us! But we were made realized that this is not supposed to be. So shut up and comply!"_

"_Ryota," the older ghost called the timid and shy twin._

"_H-Hai, Rukawa-nii." The timid twin went towards Bou-san. The monk just gave the ghost a reassuring smile then the next thing he saw was the ceiling as darkness crept to him. He couldn't believe at first that he's letting a spirit enter his body. He was meant to exorcise them, not being possessed by one._

_Without warning and second thought, the older ghost possessed Rika who quickly faint after._

"_Ne! Ne! Ne! I guess it's my turn." The others turned around to the hyperactive twin who's waving his arms upside down. He looked to the remaining humans to choose from. He smirked when an idea came to mind._

"_You should've fun as often as you can, Nii-chan," he said then possessed the stoic narcissist._

_-end flashback-_

They stopped on their tracks as they came across a rundown cabin. A sad melody can be heard faintly from inside.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" The possessed Bou-san called as he banged the door.

Possessed Rika's eyes are wide open and Possessed Naru joined the monk. Lin went to the still closed door and tried to open it but it won't budge.

They looked at the medium when they heard her gasp sharply.

"There's another one!" She informed them. "There's another spirit here who is far more corrupted."

As she said that, they were thrown by a sudden gust of air and a figure materialized.

"Brats", it said. "I didn't order you to leave the house."

"Otou-san," Rukawa, who's already out of Rika's body, called venomously. "You're such a lying bastard."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" The air around them became thick. Masako slumped down on both knees. Ayako also knelt down to soothe the medium.

"Otou-san", a teary voice called. "Is it true? Did you really kill okaa-san?"

"Ryuzaki," the hyper twin put his hand on his twin's shoulder. The possessed three were slumped down at the ground and already regaining their full consciousness.

Then, everybody, except Lin and Naru, flinched by the maniacal laughter.

"It only served her right, Ryota. Your mother is a slut anyway. And she always gets in my way whenever I have to discipline you three."

"Take that back!" the three ghost siblings shouted, making a swirl of hatred suffocates the living.

"Aww, how nice. You're getting angry for her. But don't you remember? You hated her right before you died," the evil ghost said sadistically. Naru signalled Masako, Lin, Bou-san and Ayako to get ready.

"It's because we didn't know any better! And we're sorry for it now. But this time! This time, we'll make it right!"

After the elder ghost shouted 'right', Lin sent his shiki to the ghost of the bastard-of-a-father while Ayako, Bou-san and Masako chanted.

"What the—No! You can't make me disappear! No—aaaaaahhhh!"

With that, the air around them became easier to breathe and the door of the cabin opened by itself. They all went inside and saw a skeleton lying at the floor. But it was discarded when they saw a faint light over the corner.

The three ghost siblings ran towards their mother with outstretched arms.

"Okaa-san!" the three called.

Himeji-san and Masako cried at the scene. Yasuhara sniffed. Ayako, Bou-san and Rika smiled widely. And the two clad in black still had an impassive face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." the mother apologized.

"No! We're the ones' who are sorry okaa-san. We thought you left us so we hated you but, we didn't know what really happened to you."

"It's okay." She hugged her children lovingly. "This time, the four of us will be together forever."

She turned towards the people who helped them then bowed. "Thank you so much!"

"Thank you!" the twins said in unison.

"Hn. I guess you have my thanks too."

"Rukawa-nii! Don't be like that! Really, you're such a tsundere."

The others waved towards the fading light. As usual, Lin and Naru just stared.

Before the light completely faded, Rukawa stared at Naru. "You're lucky to have a girlfriend like her nii-san, but, too bad though."

The case ended with a confused and faltering Naru.

(-_o)

The blond staggered towards his destination. He was lucky he got away from the hospital without the nurses and doctors noticing him even with the heavy surveillance that the owner of the hospital ordered.

'I have to tell him!' he yelled in his mind so that he will have more motivation to move forward since his strength is leaving him. 'I have to tell him! It was my fault! It was my fault!'

"**Stop blaming yourself!"** a female voice said to him. He can completely picture the young girl scolding him.

'But it was my fault! Everything! Everything started because I'm so weak!' Pain shot through his heart and slumped down. He used his left arm to push himself up. He's almost to his destination.

"**You have to let it go. You have to forgive yourself… It wasn't your fault. It wasn't…**

**...John."**

(^-^)/

**I'm currently over at one of my groupmate's house. We were supposed to finish a report but they ended up gossiping and watching a movie. And, being annoyed by it, I decided to finish editing this chapter.**

**Celestial Star12: Surprise! Hehe **

**WhispertotheWolves: same here. cliffies are amazing!**

**dancingfingers and to the others out there who have the same idea: Is Mai dead? Hmmm…*trailing off to La-La land***

**I give my thanks to all who have reviewed: emina15, WhispertotheWolves, The Queen of Procrastination, thearistocrat, QueenofThieves, Celestial Star12, Adrienne Lynne, Hikari Reizumi, law, 'guest', Alice-in-Wonderland-97, animeloverfull, KawaiiXKawaii, celtyin, diamonluvr2, Ariana Taniyama, dancing fingers, fabian1nina1 and RieveVonBielefeld-YuunaSouma**

**R and R! I hope this chapter was not too rushed?**

**(time check: 1:29 am...wohooo! i'm gonna be late for my class . had four cups of coffee and one cup of hibiscus tea, can't sleep and my groupmates are damn noisy)**


	10. Chapter 9: When everything falls apart

**CHAPTER 9: WHEN EVERYTHING FALLS APART**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. There are so many requirements to finish before the exams. Our instructor is a sadist I tell you! I mean, who in their right mind gives so many requirements just before the exams? Sure instructors/professors can give us requirements but 4 f-! written reports is just too much! We have other subjects that have requirements too! I seriously want to rip her head-off. Too bad that's too plain so I'll stick to psychologically torture her. MWAHAHAHA!**

**ANYWAY ENJOY! I do not own ghost hunt.**

'…' – inner thoughts but shouting

'…' – plain inner thoughts

italized - flashback

(T-T)

Naru went directly to his brown-haired assistant when he saw her in their usual place whenever he entered his dreams. But this scene is different; it is night time with a sky full of stars. He only dozed off while they're heading back to their office and he was a bit glad that Mai's there.

When the case ended, Naru, Lin and Yasuhara took the van to head to the office while the remaining others rode at the monk's car. Ayako was very frantic when her phone's battery died and was anxious to get to her family's hospital. Somehow, this made Naru anxious more than ever.

"Mai," he called but she never turned towards him. She only kept staring at the sky.

He was growing impatient with the mind games and the anxiousness he feels. He took Mai's shoulder to face him, only to find himself staring at those brown, teary eyes.

Naru couldn't take it anymore. He hates it when she cries. He pulled his assistant and hugged her fiercely letting his mask off for the moment. "Mai, tell me what's going on." He pleaded, while his chin rested in between her neck and shoulder.

He knows that his actions were out of character of him but he can't help it when he's feeling something unnatural, especially when it concerns Mai.

"I-I…can't Naru," she stuttered and let her tears flow. "I can't."

Naru pulled out from the hug and looked at Mai fiercely. "What do you mean you can't? Tell me now!"

His tone only made it worse as Mai continued to cry with pain evident in her eyes. Naru flinched but he has to stand his ground in order to find the answer he's looking for.

Mai slowly cupped his face. "Can I whisper 'I love you'?" she asked permission.

Naru didn't understand. She can say those words, but why not out loud? She pulled him slowly and tiptoed to kiss his lips

The narcissist was taken by surprise. He didn't know that Mai can be aggressive. But he didn't care about that anymore. He was mesmerized by the softness of his assistant's lips and only wants to deepen the kiss.

'More,' he thought and nibbled Mai's lower lip. She complied and opens her mouth to let Naru gain full access.

"I love you," she whispered as they stopped to take some air in. New trails of tears visible in her cheeks again.

Naru didn't like the tone of his assistant. It was as if she's saying goodbye. He quickly grabbed her wrists in order to prevent this dream from fading. He stared those beautiful brown eyes again. This time, he'll answer. Because this time, he knew what he really felt for his assistant.

"Mai," he said lovingly. "I—

He didn't finish what he'll going to say. Or rather, Mai won't let him. Tears trickled down her cheeks again as she put her finger to his lips to prevent Naru from speaking.

"I love you. Always and forever."

His grips tighten. But fate must hate him so much when he was thrown back to reality.

He's not an idiot to not let the hints pass by. A thought came to his mind but shrugged it off. He didn't like it. The sickening feeling that he knew had come back to haunt him. He didn't want it to come true or worst, he didn't want it that it must have come true.

(*-*)

Bou-san looks at the front view mirror for the third time. The look of distress in Ayako's face is still visible. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…I don't know, Monk. It's just, I feel really, really nervous but I don't know what it is."

"I can feel it too." Masako joined. "It's as if there's something wrong going to happen."

"I'll drive faster so that we can check the hospital."

The three stayed silent and as minutes passed, they've arrived at Ayako's inherited hospital. They strode off towards the entrance but stopped when some guards and nurses are looking frantically. Then, a nurse came towards them in a hurry.

"Ma'am, he escaped."

"WHAT!" Ayako yelled. "How did that happen?"

"W-We don't know how he passed through the heavy surveillance ma'am," the nurse said slightly shaken.

"No! This can't be happening," Bou-san exclaimed in disbelief.

"He must be heading there," Ayako stated. "Let's go. We might still be able to catch up with him."

The three of them quickly left. Masako had to grip her seat tight because of the car's speed.

'John', she called the name of the priest in her mind.

(T-T)

"Naru-chan did you have a bad dream?" Yasuhara said when Naru's eyes darted open but only answered by a deathly glare.

He pouted. "Oh come on! I'm just concern about you since your scowling in your sleep."

"Just take the equipments inside," the narcissist ordered when the van finally parked in a curb close to the SPR building. Naru took the lead towards the office, the two men just behind him.

"Hurry up, Naru-chan! This monitor is too damn heavy," Yasuhara complained when their boss stopped on his tracks. But his boss still didn't move so he looks towards the front. The three of them heard a crashing noise, the monitor that he was holding slipping from his grasp not minding how much it cost as he runs toward the pale blond guy sprawled outside the SPR door.

"Brown-san!" Lin called as he also kneeled beside the young priest. Naru only stood closely with questioning eyes.

John managed to lift his eyelids up, only to see directly those blue eyes. "S-Shibuya-san."

"Don't talk for now, John. W-We should get you to the hospital—

"No!" John yelled in pain while clutching his chest. He was breathing fast and gasping for air.

"Lin, get John inside." Naru ordered with a slight edge on his voice. 'Something's not right.' He thought. 'Something is definitely right.'

(' '-)/'~~_~~\\(^-^)

Madoka stepped on the gas pedal as hard as she can. She doesn't care if she hit off the speed limit. She just wants to get there. Her mind is in overdrive when she received a call earlier while she's wallowing in her hotel room.

"_Madoka! John escaped from the hospital you have to go to the office now before Naru and the others get there!"_

_Madoka cringed. She doesn't want to do this anymore. "A-Ayako…don't you think…Naru deserves the truth?"_

"_As much as we want to, we can't!" Bou-san said, apparently he must've snatch Ayako's phone away. "And besides, do you want Naru to be a recluse again?"_

"_Okay! I get it!" She yelled back, most unlikely of her then she hangs up and got up to get her keys slowly hoping it would buy the time for Naru to see John._

"Mai, I'm sorry but we have to," she whispered.

(_-)/TT-TT

Takigawa raced towards the SPR office, leaving the two ladies behind trying to keep up with him. He opened the door with a bang. He noticed that Lin and Yasuhara just aided him to sit on the couch while Naru was just standing there watching him with a glare.

Sensing that John hasn't told them anything yet, he crouched down in front of him. "John, let's go back. You're still not feeling well." Masako and Ayako were out of breath when they've reached the office.

John whimpered when Takigawa said-ordered him to go back. 'He's not this weak before,' Masako thought while hiding her lips with her kimono sleeves and trying not to whimper as well. 'He was full of life before. Why must you take it away from him?' Masako asked to no one.

"I believe he has something to say," Naru said with a glare.

Before, Takigawa would've flinched by the sight. But this time, this time it's different. With also a glare, he answered, "There's nothing to say. If there is, we won't say a thing!"

"S-Shibuya-san…I-It's my fault," John cut them off. "It was my fault! I was…so weak. Ma— He didn't finish what he's saying when he coughed hardly making Masako ran to his side.

"M-Monk…I think," the priestess mumbled. "I think we should—

"No!" he yelled to her.

"I know she asked you to, but Naru has the right to know!"

They were all surprised to the person who yelled at them. Madoka was leaning to the door; tears kept running down her face. Lin strode her side when she slumped down.

"Tell him the truth," Masako said softly. "Tell him what really happened to Mai."

'_**No!'**_

"You really want to know, ha?" Takigawa grinned bitterly.

'_**It can't be! No!'**_

"Dead."

" .dead."

(TT-TT) (TT-TT) (TT-TT)

_Naru strode towards the kitchenette when he heard a loud thump. When he reached the area, she saw Mai clutching a teacup while trying to glue it together with its broken handle._

"_You can't fix what's already broken."_

_Mai looked at him with a pout. "Yes I can."_

"_It has already a chipped on it. You can glue it back but there's still a hint that it's broken. Face reality, what's gone is gone."_

"_B-But! What if it's something really important to you? What would you feel if can never put back?"_

Naru remembered that scene pretty well when they were preparing before going into the case of that creepy manor. He hadn't had a chance to reply Mai's question.

'_**M-Mai's…no!'**_

Mixed emotions are trying to clutch his heart making him harder to recognize what he's currently feeling.

Everything around Naru became hazy. All he knows is that…everything is falling apart.

(TT-TT)

**I apologize for the late update.**

**Anyway, those of you who have read my other fanfic, The Ghost Bunny, I'll put it on hold for a while. I've used my aunt's laptop in writing for the next chapters of that story but unfortunately, she went on a vacation bringing with her the said laptop. She's a workaholic and really needed the break but I didn't know she would also bring her laptop with her. Really sorry for that. I want to put an A/N but I've read that it's against the rules, I think? Or am I just hallucinating again? Anyway, it's my first time writing a fanfic so I want to get on the higher ups good side, if you know what I mean. *wink* *wink***

**Until next time! I still have to review for my exams.**

**I need at least 10 reviews for this chapter to lift my spirit up. Seriously, I need it. Maybe it will brighten the dark bags under my eyes. Yep! I haven't sleep soundly for a week. Damn you sadistic instructor!**


	11. Chapter 10: Sidesories 1: Broken Promise

**CHAPTER 10: Side stories 1: Broken Promise**

**Oh-ho-ho! Hello, everyone! Hmmm. How do I say this *crosses arms*…oh yeah! Ahem. I made this story as suspense because you know, I like twists and turns. So, if you believe that Mai IS really dead, that's up to you. But if you believe in miracles, well, the better.**

**Ferb O. Oche: Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that? Hmm. Yosh! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**TO EVERYONE: Arigatou! I really appreciate your reviews and your time for reading this.**

**BTW: Why is it that no one's asking about that person (or may be something else) in a bloody ragged cloak that pushed Mai over the cliff?haha..just curious.**

**DISCLAIMER: too lazy to type (-_-)/[you know I don't own ghost hunt *sigh*]**

**(^-^/)/**

"You're not feeling well today?" The young priest asked as he sat down beside the girl who is currently hiding her face in her knees.

"You said before, we're like your family and as your big brother, you can tell me anything…Mai? He said when she still didn't answer.

"John…" she said in a whimper. "I'm afraid."

John was taken aback. You could say he was used to Mai's crying but this time, her crying is a bit different. "Hey, don't be. We're here to protect you. Besides, Masako said the spirit here is not hostile and we can exorcise it easily by tomorrow."

Mai looked past the rose bushes towards the cliff. They were currently sitting at the wooden corridor. It was amazing to see an old Japanese house at the mountains. It was some sort of retreat place of the family. Only the caretakers and some maids are residing there at the moment.

"Are you afraid of death?" Mai suddenly asked.

"Why the sudden question?"

The brown-eyed girl just shrugged. "I don't' know."

John crossed his arms to think. "Well, you could say that I'm not since I know that there's a better place waiting for me there when I die."

"I…I'm afraid of dying."

The young priest looked at her with wide eyes. "W-Well, I'm not afraid of ME dying even if it's a quick or painful death. What I'm afraid of…are the persons I'm going to left behind. That's why I'm trying my best to stay alive because I want to see the happy faces of the persons I cared about instead of mourning and loneliness. But…being me means being an accident prone and a ghost magnet." She chuckled lightly.

John patted her head. "You don't have to worry about that Mai. Because I promise you, I will protect you."

Mai hugged him. "You're just the big brother I've always wanted."

"Of course!" He replied.

"But when will you tell Masako you like her?" She teased.

"W-What are you t-talking about Mai?" John stuttered.

"You won't fool me John. I always caught your glances towards her." She stood up then ran. "You better tell her soon, onii-chan!"

"Silly Mai." He stood from his spot then looked one last time at the cliff. The sun is staring to set but it wasn't visible because of the dark clouds looming ahead. A storm is obviously brewing. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

\ (TT-TT) /

"Mai still isn't here?" Ayako asked. They had finished the case yesterday but they decided to spend the night so they can rest for today's long drive.

"I think she went at the back", Masako answered.

"Well, the view there is great." Madoka stated.

"Wait, there's a cliff there, right?" Takigawa said.

"I'll go look for her," John volunteered. For an unknown reason he feels anxious over something. He dashed towards the back and not liking what he saw.

Mai is there but she's not alone. She's clutching her chest as she stared the person in bloody ragged cloak in front of her. "Mai!" he yelled.

She looked at the priest with horrified eyes. "J-John! What are you doing here? Get away now!"

He shrugged Mai's warning and charged ahead only to be pinned at the ground by something.

"Don't harm him please!" Mai begged to the mysterious person. "Please. I'm the one you want."

"R-Run— D-Don't. Mind. Me!"

John grunts and thrashes around to break free from his invisible captors. Two pair of hands is pinning him down to the muddy ground. He feels helpless and weak. He can't even protect anyone close to him. They gagged his mouth preventing him to shout.

He shook his head furiously as he watch the person in a bloody ragged cloak moved forward to the girl at the edge of the cliff. His eye widen when the girl steps back and almost slip.

'Please! Please! Please!' the blond guy screamed in his mind hoping the cloaked person would hear him. His eyes became blurry as tears continued to trickle. 'Please, I beg of you. I'll do anything please, just don't hurt her.'

'Please. Please. Please.' He continued to beg in his mind like a chant. But his heart skipped a beat when he saw what happened next. The mysterious person pushed the girl towards the raging river. Before the girl was completely fallen from the cliff, she mouthed something. He was no longer pinned down and the thing that's blocking him from screaming was also gone but he still continued to lie down at the ground, staring at the space where the girl stood before. The cloaked person just walked past by him.

The people from the house heard a glass-shattering scream. They ran towards the source and found the blond guy screaming and kneeling down to the ground while his hands were almost glued to his ears like he don't want to hear everything around him. Takigawa pushed towards the crowd and also knelt beside the crying guy. He called his name again and again but he won't respond.

The whimpering blond guy shook his head as if he can also shake everything from his surroundings. He only wants to remember what the girl told him a while ago because if he responds to the calling of the monk, he might forget. And he doesn't want to forget. This is his punishment. He deserves the pain and anguish.

'Thank you for everything', the sweet voice echoed through his mind.

"John!" Yasuhara asked. "Where's Mai?!"

By now, every one of the SPR is kneeling beside the young priest.

"P-Promise." He whispered in pain. "I broke my promise."

"What happened? Tell us John!" Takigawa is now panicking.

John swatted Masako's supporting hands and stood up. "I've got to help her." He said then walked towards the cliff.

Takigawa and Yasuhara struggled to keep John. "What do you think you're doing!" Madoka and Ayako yelled.

"Can't you see the raging river below?"

"I've got to help Mai! Someone in a cloak pushed her towards there!" Everyone stopped. Even time seemed to also stop. John took the opportunity to walk towards the cliff again. Takigwa just pinned him to the ground.

"Shounen! Call the police! Tell them to search this river and where it flows to!"

Yasuhara nodded and ran back towards the house. Ayako slumped down when she heard what John said and Madoka, who was right beside her, cried.. Masako looked at the monk and he slowly released his grip on John.

"John", Masako called softly then hugged the priest fiercely.

"Masako…I had promised her."

Masako cupped both of her cheeks and stared at his still crying eyes. "Don't be hard on yourself. Mai won't like that. Besides, I'm sure and I think Mai knows, that you've done all the best you can do."

John shook his head slowly. "No…I promised…I promised that I'll protect her…and I...I failed." He laughed.

"John?" Masako called. "John?" He called again but still no answer. She stared at his eyes only to see lifeless ones.


	12. Chapter 11: Sidestories 2

**CHAPTER 11: Sidestories2: Sometimes I wish...**

**Teaching children taekwondo is just so difficult! They're so hyper and I was like "Do you want to take a break?" and their answer is always no. That's why it's difficult for me to balance my two stories right now. My energy is so drained. The only good thing I can think of about teaching kids is that they're cute! Hehe. Hopefully, I can still write a decent story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

The girl in kimono watched as the young priest stare lifelessly outside of his hospital room. "Masako, you need to rest. It's been a week and you haven't had a proper rest. Your body will give away if you keep on doing that."

Masako looked at the person who said that. "I want to take care of John, Yasu."

"B-But Masako, your immune system will—

"Leave her! If she wants to look pathetic then leave her be!"

"Ayako-san, don't say that," Yasu said.

"Hmmp! Even if I don't get a beauty sleep for a week, I'm still beautiful unlike others that I know of," Masako said haughtily.

"Why you little brat!" Ayako fumed but then stopped then shook her head lightly. "Masako, doing this to yourself won't do anything good. Y-You can't…You can't undo what has been undone so stop doing this to yourself. All we can do for John right now is to support and be there for him and torturing your body for not resting isn't going to help him."

The miko went slowly to the sitting medium and wrapped her arms around even if they're not really that close. "John will feel more terrible to see you like this."

Masako can't hold back the tears she has been holding back any longer. "Ayako, why does John keep on blaming himself like this? Instead why doesn't he blame me for being a useless medium?"

Ayako hastily cupped Masako's cheeks. "Don't say things like that! You're not useless!"

"Yes I am! What kind of a medium am I if I can't even sense spirits properly? If the one who pushed Mai was a spirit why can't I sense it? Or if not, I should've at least sensed the spirits that were pinning John to the ground! If I am not this weak I…we could've saved M-Mai. S-She would still be here with us."

Yasu who have been quiet the entire time, hugged both of the girls. "Ayako-san is right; you shouldn't be blaming yourself Masako. The police haven't found Mai's b-body yet so we mustn't lose hope, okay?" The young researcher is trying to hold back his tears. He has to be tough for the two ladies right not. "Bou-san and Madoka-san are helping the police in searching for Mai. And we all know how stubborn those two are. They will surely find Mai."

"Yes. You're right Yasu," Ayako agreed.

"Now, why don't you go rest Masako so that by tomorrow we can take turns on aiding the police? Those two needs to get rest too."

The medium silently nodded. "I'll drive you to your house," Ayako offered which Masako answered by a smile.

When the two were completely gone, Yasu finally let his walls break away. 'I'm such a fool,' he thought to himself. 'I said those things but deep inside of me, I can't help but also blame myself. All I've ever done for the group is to research. I'm the weakest of them all and the most useless.'

He clenched his fists tightly making his knuckles turn white. And deep within his mind he wishes that he could've done something more. 'Sometimes I wish it was me who…died instead of Mai.'

(TT_TT)

"Now go and treat yourself a relaxing bath before you go to sleep, okay?" Ayako said before driving away from Masako's house. She really didn't want to leave John but Yasu had made a good point. She would take a rest and help the others in finding Mai.

'I'll give her a piece of my mind when we find her!' She said to herself.

After failing to ignore and barely answering her parents when they asked her if the police had found her friend, Masako stripped down her kimono gently on the floor. She dipped down in the tub with warm water with lighted relaxing jasmine-scented candles.

She let herself relax and let her thoughts clear for a moment. But when you're a sensitive medium, getting your thoughts clear is difficult when someone, or specifically a spirit, is trying to communicate with you.

Masako got up when she heard her name being called again. And deep within her mind she chants the same thing over and over again. 'Please, let it not be her. Please, let it not be her.'

After putting on her bathrobe, she walked quickly to get out of the bathroom only to stop by when she walked past her bathroom mirror. She trembled as she slowly backs away from the dreaded mirror and only to be stopped by the wall. She let herself slid down to the floor.

'Sometimes I wish I'm not a medium anymore,' she thought. What she saw earlier in the mirror wasn't an illusion at all. 'Mai, how dare you haunt me?!'

**Since this is just a sidestory, in hope you don't mind that it's short?**

**Please R and R!**


	13. Chapter 12: Sidestories3

**CHAPTER 12: Sidestories 3: To Protect**

**TO EVERYONE: Thanks for reading and writing reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I.D.N.O.G.H**

**Tired…so tired…anyway, please read on while I get…a …quick …zzZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..**

The red-haired little girl in a peach-colored dress watched as the male nurses wheeled out a woman in her mid-20. 'They' had told her that the woman would die that day and every time 'they' would tell something like that, she would stand at the patient's door until they're wheeled out of the room.

"Ayako-chan, let's go," the woman in a doctor's coat took her hand and led her out. As she passed by, she can hear the other nurses' gossip with each other.

"You've seen that?"

"Yeah I did. Every time the directors' daughter stands outside a patient's room, that patient would die after some time! Maybe she's a shinigami?"

"Hush! You'll be in trouble if they'll hear you!"

Ayako gripped her mother's hand tightly and as soon as they're alone she said out loud, "I'm not a shinigami! I'm a priestess!"

"I know, I know," her mom reassured her and smiled. "You're just like your grandmother. But I tell you this, Ayako-chan. I will not forbid you to talk to those who reside in that tree but I will ask you to stop telling us if a patient would die or stand outside of their rooms. Some people don't like what you're doing and others still don't accept anything that is related to the supernatural."

"But—

"No more buts! Now, why don't you go to your old friends? I still have something to say to your father before we go home."

"Yes mother," Ayako obediently and happily did what her mother told her. She ran through the hallways but abruptly stopped when she saw an old man staring outside the window when she passed an opened room.

"Why, if it isn't the little shinigami girl," the old man smiled had said it nicely but since it is Ayako, she had heard it in a different way.

"I'm not a shinigami!" she yelled as she charged inside the old man's room. "I demand you to take it back." She stomped her right foot while her hands are on her hips.

The old man chuckled from the sight. "My, my, you're a feisty little girl."

"I'm not a shinigami," Ayako said in a lower voice then putting on a pout.

"Ah, that's too bad then." The old man said as he gazed outside his window again. "I really thought I was going to die now."

Ayako tilted her head. "You wanted to die? Why?"

A light smile tinted the old man's lips. "I wanted to see my wife again."

"I'm sorry," she weakly apologized as she bowed her head lightly. She doesn't even know why she's apologizing in the first place.

The old man just laughed. "Don't worry about it. I guess I just miss her so badly, that's why I'm saying such things. I had always been in love with her for a very long time… Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Little Ayako climbed towards the edge of the old man's bed and sat down.

"When I'm about to die, can you wait outside my door just like what you do with those other patients?"

"Eeeh? B-But, my mommy said—

"I know it's too much to ask but, I think what you've been doing all this time is a pretty sweet and caring act." He smiled at the little red-haired girl. "Knowing that someone is waiting for you even in the afterlife and making sure that you passed on to a better place is a reassuring and calming thing but, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I'll do it!" Ayako said with a determined expression.

"Thank you so much. You're such a nice little shinigami."

Ayako pouted. "I'm not a shinigami!"

The man laughed whole-heartedly. "Then what are you?" He continued to tease her.

"I'm a priestess!"

"My, my, my, that would be a tiring job when you grow up. There are a lot of spirits, and not all of them are nice."

"I know. That's why I'll do my best to purify them so they can move on in peace. Also, I'll become a doctor, too!" Ayako said cheerily. "So that i can help; not just spirits but also human beings."

The old man smiled. "I'm sure when you work hard enough; your dreams will come true."

"Yup! I will do my best to protect the persons I care about."

(TT-TT)

"Protect the persons I care about huh?" Ayako said while she slowly put down the picture frame of the old man and her. It was taken the day before the tree spirits had said to her that the old man was about to die. They had become friends and even though it hurts that he died, she was still happy because she knew he's with his wife now.

She gulped down the remaining whiskey in her glass as she stared nonchalantly at the horizon from her veranda. It hurts her too much though. She hadn't done a single thing to help Mai even though she had said before that she would do her best to protect the persons she holds dear.

"Reality is such a bitch", Ayako wearily chuckled. "But, I won't give up though. Until we haven't found Mai, I won't give up that easily."

(TT_TT)

The pink-haired high school girl with teary eyes stared up at the sky. Thoughts like, 'If I had only listened. If I had not been stubborn', this wouldn't had happened. Things wouldn't get so scary and frightening.

She had been reared from a family of ghost hunters, of which she had not been proud of. For her it isn't cool like other people would say. For her it's painful, always living a life of constant teasing and bullying of other kids of her age. But it had taken four precious lives for her to know that her family's profession is also something to be proud of.

Two days ago, a client came to their house in seek of assistance. The client's summer house was being haunted and a lot of people had already died. Of course, her family had agreed to help. She didn't want to go but their other family members were on a business somewhere else and they need all the help they can get which means bringing her with them.

They were five of them who went; her, her father, mother, uncle and cousin. That night, when they were preparing the things they would need, her mother had ordered her to pack more protective charms as usual because her mother had a feeling that what's haunting the summer house is very dangerous. But did she listen? NO. Because she was somewhat rebelling, she had only packed a few. And because of her stubbornness, only she had survived of that mission.

"Madoka, you need to stop blaming yourself," an old soothing voice said.

"Because it was really my fault, that's why I'm blaming myself baa-chan."

"You need to let go, child. Blaming yourself won't get you far. You'll only find yourself stuck in the past."

"Why don't you get mad at me?!" Madoka yelled. "Instead of lashing at me because I caused their deaths, all of you are being nice to me! Is this your way of making me feel guilty? Well, it's working!"

"That's not true dear. You know that's true," her grandmother soothingly said as arms wrapped around her. "Because we understand the pain you're going through. In our line of work, one single mistake can cause a life. What you're feeling right now, was the same thing I felt when your grandpa died."

"Huh? What do you mean baa-chan?" she asked as she wiped her tears away. "I taught oji-chan died from a heart attack?"

"Well, that information was conjured up by the policemen. As if my husband would die that way! He's very healthy and masculine at that."

Madoka can't help but smile. Even though she's feeling sad and angry at herself at the moment, just talking with her grandmother lifts her spirit up.

"I think you were in summer camp when that incident happened. We received a distress call from a client and knowing your grandfather, even though it's dangerous, he doesn't let any opportunity passed by. And being the stubborn person that I am even though I'm getting old and weak on my knees, insisted to come."

She watched as her grandmother paused for a moment. "Even to this day, I sometimes still blame myself for his death. If I hadn't insisted to come, he wouldn't have to protect me. I guess you could say this is human nature. We blame ourselves if a person close to us dies in front of us or not being able to help even if they're already struggling.

It took me a long time to recover, but without you, your parents, cousins, aunts and uncles, I wouldn't have the strength to move on. Life doesn't only give you roses but also thorns. Find the reason to move on and I assure you, you're not just going to get stronger but also, you'll be able to take on the pain."

Tears started to flow down with her grandmother's comforting words. She took a letter from her pocket and handed it.

"My, this is such a good opportunity. But isn't it too far? Even if it's the renowned Dr. Davis, it's still all the way to England."

"This is my resolve baa-chan. Even if it's too far away, I will accept Davis-san's offer. Even without PK, he had offered me to study under his tutelage. I will get stronger. I won't let anyone get hurt under my care. I'll protect everyone dear to me."

(TT-TT)

"Baa-chan, I hope you're listening." Madoka said as she sat down beside her grandmother's grave alongside her parents and other relatives' graves. "I did get stronger. But I guess it wasn't enough."

She chuckled as tears streams down her cheeks. "It hurts too much. Just when I had decided that no one will get hurt under my care I… I…"

Just when she finally gives up, a soft wind touched her cheeks. She smiled, even though tears continued to flow, and put her hands up in the air. "Yosh! Time to investigate. There's no way I give up that easily!"

(-_-)/

**Waahhh!I'm sorry it took me a long time to update my story. I was very busy. I don't know if having tonsillitis is a good thing, but at least I had the time to update. I'm 100% sure there are many errors since I won't be having another free time to edit it. Oh, and sorry if this story is kinda rushed. So, my kawaii readers please review. If you have any questions just ask. I'll take time to answer them. And nope, I won't be answering the question if Mai is still alive. You have to wait patiently, ne? *wink***

**Sayonara my lovelies! I need to rest now.**


	14. Chapter 13: SCREAM

**CHAPTER 13: SCREAM**

**YES!I'm back!Thank God! I'm really sorry for the late update but to tell the truth, it's not my fault this time. I encountered a problem in logging-in. I should've posted this chapter around April but then I couldn't log-in anymore. I tried this time then woohooo! So yeah. I'm back. HEHEHE**

**WARNING: OOC and fast phase story**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ghost hunt.**

He knows that he is a looker and more than that, he knows he is very smart. But to think that the day would come that Naru's cognitive process won't work even if he wants to.

The words won't sink in no matter how hard he tries to analyse it. Or maybe he just won't accept it.

'Everyone must be playing pranks on me,' he thought. 'Then Mai would suddenly pop out of nowhere and surprise me.'

Lin, to say that he's shock, is an understatement. He's more than shock! He stared at his young boss who looks calm while sitting at the couch, not minding the other members' forlorn faces.

"Naru?" Lin reached his hand and placed it on Naru's shoulder. The others, except John who passed out in Masako's arms, looked at their young boss.

Madoka rushed towards Naru the moment his tears dropped down to the floor. "Madoka? What do you call this thing that's gushing out of my eyes?" He asked in a childish manner while he wiped it with his sleeves. Madoka could only hug him tight.

He chuckled. "What's this? No matter what I do it won't stop."

"I'm sorry Naru," Ayako apologized. "Even though I promised to look after her, I failed."

Everyone didn't move for a while. Naru pushed Madoka away but softly.

"Take me to that place," Naru looked at Takigawa. "Take me to where you've last seen Mai."

'He still can't accept it huh?' Takigawa thought. 'Instead of saying 'where Mai had died', this brat said it the other way around. May be, he's still hoping that it's not true.

Well, I do too, and also everyone else.'

TT-TT\(-_-)

Takigawa watched as the person he respects slowly knelt at the edge of the small cliff and gasp as if there is no more air around him. The guy raises his quivering hands to cover his face. The wind carried his sobs making it heard throughout the entire area. And, not being able to take it anymore, he screamed.

'The scream, it's filled with too much pain. Like an animal wounded asking for help but is left alone', he thought as he stands just a few meters away from his young boss. He knew that Naru is just bottling up his feelings on the way to this place.

Naru continued to scream. He has no energy left but with the last ounce of voice and strength he had, he screamed the name of the most important person of his life.

'Telling the truth to him, was it really a good choice?' the monk asked himself. 'Or was it better if we just continued to lie?' He bowed his head as tears trickle down his cheeks. Ever since that day, guilt has never left his side.

"You!"

He flinched and looked up. Naru, who was kneeling before, is now charging at him.

"You knew this would happen! We all know how she's a trouble magnet! How could you be so useless?" The guy shouted at him while grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Why didn't you protect her?"

Pain is evident in the eyes of Takigawa. Naru backed away while shaking his head furiously. He slowly walked past him but before he was completely gone he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash at you." By that, he trailed off.

The monk sobbed loudly and covered his face with his shaking palm. "Don't be sorry", he said to no one. "It's true. I am useless."

He went to the edge of the small cliff where the horrible incident took place. The river below flows quietly unlike that day where it roared with rage because of the sudden downpour of rain the night before.

(o_o)

Unbeknownst to everyone, a lone figure in a black robe was looking at the scene. "It can't be helped," it sighed then disappeared.

(/o_o\)

John shifted from his hospital bed when he roused to wake up.

"John," a stoic voice called him not even asking if he's fully awake. He looked at his side to find a sitting Naru, holding his trademark black notebook.

"S-Shibuya-san," John addressed his young boss as he struggled to sit up.

"Don't bother," Naru said.

John remained lying down as he gazed outside the window, not wanting to look at his boss's eyes.

"I want you to stop blaming yourself," Naru started. "You aren't really physically in pain, but because of the psychological trauma, your body is taking its toll."

"How can I not blame myself?!" John shouted as he sat up. His anger didn't die down even if he feels dizzy from abruptly sitting up. "I promised that I won't let anything happen to her. But I, being the weak person that I am, had let that thing happen to Mai! I just stood there as I watch her d—

Naru stood up and grabbed John's cloth. The priest noticed that his boss still won't accept it. He doesn't even want to hear the word.

"Then how about getting out of this goddamn hospital and compensate for what you've "done"?" Naru said in a deadly tone. He released his grip on John as he stood beside the bed looking intently at the young priest. "I already ordered everyone what to do and we're only waiting for your recovery to join us."

After saying those words, Naru headed for the door but before he can completely exit from the room, John spoke or rather stated. "You still can't accept it, Shibuya-san?"

"I was grieving for my brother's death. I was hooked up in finding my twin's body and the pain that I had shut completely everyone off." Naru said not even looking at him. "But Mai, she saved me from the pain and loneliness. She's my only salvation. That's why I can't accept it. No matter what it takes, I will find her. I will bring her back alive and well."

John was completely taken aback. Still staring at the space where Naru had just left, John made his resolve.

With a slow pace, he went towards the small cabinet where his normal clothes are placed. Before changing his clothes, he rummaged his bag and flipped open his phone when he found it.

With waiting for the second ring to finish, the person he was calling has finally answered. "John? A-Are you okay? Are you feeling better?" Masako asked in a worried tone.

"Y-Yeah. I'm alright now. Sorry for making everyone worry," he apologized. Masako stayed quite for a moment. "Especially you Masako, I'm really sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay John. I'm glad that you're finally okay."

"Can you pick me up? I want to help whatever Shibuya-san's plan is."

"Of course! I'll be there in a jiffy. I'm going to hang up now," Masako said.

"Okay. See you later." John put down his phone and gazed outside again, but this time his eyes are different. It's now filled with resolve and hope again.

"We'll definitely find you."

~(0-0)~

"Your friends are becoming a nuisance," a person in a gray-tattered cloak said to the girl in the cage.

"Do you think this is enough already?" said the person in a bloody ragged cloak. But the person had been thrown forcefully at the wall by a powerful wind.

"It will never be enough! As long she still has sanity and her spirit intact, I will never cease to punish her!" said the other one.

The person in a gray-tattered cloak strode towards the door. But before exiting the person stared at the girl lying at the grassy floor with beautiful flowers but has sharp leaves that circle the inner outline of the cage.

"See you later… Mai-chan."

The person in a bloody ragged cloak gazed down with guilt upon gazing the brown-haired girl's lifeless stare. It was full of life before but now it's full of emptiness.

**Oh-ho-ho-ho! Even though I have sadistic tendencies, I still don't have the guts to kill Mai completely. I like her character to much! Anyway, if you have taken the hint, John and Masako are like an item. Well, it's not as if it's a big deal anyway. But I think I'll make a short story for them later on.**

**Hoped you like this chapter!**

**Please review! I really need it since I think I'm forgetting to write a proper story nowadays. And if the story has grammatical errors or wrong spellings, I encourage you to point it out please, since I don't have the time to edit it properly.**

**Thank you for your time.**


End file.
